Sora's Secret Dream/Toshiko's Legend-History Lesson
(Later that day, Sora’s group secretly snuck out of the apartment and rode with Epona to the archery grounds with Sora’s bow and arrows in tow; The same ones Yupa, Haruhiko, and Toshiko gave her on her sixth birthday four years ago. As they rode, Sora fired each of her arrows at each target perfectly while singing and her friends happily watched proudly) Sora: When the cold wind is a’calling And the sky is clear and bright Misty mountains sing and beckon Lead me out into the light (Then she and her group practiced fighting with a bunch of dummies) Sora: I will ride, I will fly Chase the wind And touch the sky I will fly Chase the wind And touch the sky (Later, Sora’s group climbed on a rock hill and enjoyed the view as Sora finished decorating her bow with carvings) Sora: Where dark roots hide secrets And mountains are fierce and bold Deep waters hold reflections Of times lost long ago (Then later, Sora’s group were enjoying a ride on Epona, collecting some edible berries) Sora: I will read every story Take hold of my own dream Be as strong as the seas are stormy And proud as an eagle’s scream I will ride, I will fly Chase the wind And touch the sky I will fly Chase the wind And touch the sky (Then they ride back to the apartment as the evening arrived) Sora: And touch the sky Chase the wind Chase the wind Touch the sky (After they dropped Epona off in her stable, they hurry inside with the berries and arrived in the nick of time in the dining hall where everyone is preparing dinner and Haruhiko is telling an interested Huey, Dewey, and Louie the story of how he lost his foot to Ganon) Haruhiko: Then from nowhere, the biggest beast you’ve ever seen appeared! Huey: And that’s Ganon? Haruhiko: Yes. He is as black as a shadow, his hair red as blood, and his blood gold eyes burning like flames, and he is really battle-scarred all over from past battles! Huey, Dewey, and Louie: Wow! Dewey: Then what happened? Haruhiko: You really want to know? (Huey, Dewey, and Louie nodded eagerly as Donald chuckled) Donald: You boys always get into these crazy things. Haruhiko: Well, what happened next, like the Digimon partners have told me…. Louie: You mean you were knocked out? Haruhiko: Yes, but…. (Then Sora’s group butts in, which he lets them proudly) Tai: From what the Digimon and all of us witnessed…. Izzy: Ganon knocked Haruhiko out with the handle of one of his swords…! Mimi: Then with one swipe…! Joe: Shunk! Haruhiko’s left foot was lopped off! Sora: And gulp! Down Ganon’s throat, his foot went! (Huey, Dewey, and Louie got amazed) Louie: And you survived it?! Dewey: Normally, you could die from that! Sora: But not Dad, thankfully! Kari: For we rescued him, thanks to Tiny, Dale, and Lawrence throwing rocks at him! Dale: And chasing him off with my flamethrower, mates! Bupkus: This story is getting better every time I hear it! Pound: It always does, Bupkus. (They chuckle a bit, but then stopped when Toshiko comes in with her plate with a piece of steak with an over-easy egg on top of it, making everyone compose themselves, acting natural. Toshiko then sat at the table when she saw Sora put her bow on the table) Toshiko: Ah-ah! No weapons on the table! Sora: But it’s just a bow. Toshiko: I think you should never have weapons in my opinion. Sora: (Agitated) Aw, Mom! (While Sora said this and placed her bow off the table, everyone calmly rolled their eyes at what Toshiko said to Sora; For the past four years since Haruhiko lost his left foot to Ganon and Yupa was killed, Toshiko changed her tune about Sora becoming a knight princess, out of fear of losing her like she almost did Haruhiko and did with Yupa. And because of that change, Toshiko had become neglectful of Sora’s dream and never understood how she feels about the change for the past four years, making Sora feel left out by Toshiko, especially when Toshiko is never there for her lately. Anyway, after Sora said this, Toshiko spoke up) Toshiko: Sora! Do not use that tone to me! Haruhiko: First of all, Toshiko, she wasn’t having an attitude. Secondly, no weapons or not, this is what she wants. Toshiko: (Sarcastically) Yeah. Suffer the same fate Yupa did and what you almost had. (Sora glared flatly and then started eating. Toshiko then changed the subject) Toshiko: Anyway, what did you do today? Sora: Oh, my friends and I just got some edible berries with Epona. Toshiko: Hence why we got edible berries tonight. (She almost resumed eating when she suddenly got suspicious upon a double take as Sora finished eating her meal) Toshiko: Wait a minute! Did you go to that berry patch near…? (Joe and Gomamon spoke up) Joe: Wait a minute, Mrs. Takenouchi! Gomamon: All we did was gather edible berries. Joe: And not to mention rode through the archery range with Epona…. Gomamon: (At the same time as Joe) And shot arrows at targets…. (Toshiko got surprised) Toshiko: Archery range?! (Joe and Gomamon got shocked; They accidentally spilled the beans. Sora’s group made a brief dagger stare at them. Now Sora is really gonna get in trouble, for Toshiko, since Yupa’s death and Haruhiko’s foot loss, has also forbidden Sora from playing archery and becoming a knight) Toshiko: You practiced some archery again, young lady?! Sora: Nothing happened…. Toshiko: (Groans in annoyance) Oh, Sora! How many times do we have to go through this? You could’ve gotten hurt, or worse, killed! Sora: But I didn’t, right? Toshiko: But you would. (Sora sighed sadly and excused herself from the table and went upstairs to her room. Toshiko then got up and went upstairs and found Sora gently fiddling with her pillow in a calm moody way. Then Toshiko started a story of some kind, getting Sora’s attention) Toshiko: Ten years ago, there was once the desert kingdom of Gerudo…. (Sora groans in annoyance) Sora: Again with this history/lecture? (Toshiko flatly glared, then resumed) Toshiko: Gerudo was a prosperous kingdom ruled by a king whose three sons were chosen to compete who will rule in his stead after his time. However, Ganondorf, the oldest, wanted the power for himself in a selfish way after his father died, that he literally caused a rift between this entire kingdom and the people by tearing apart his people’s fate for his. But thankfully, Leomon stopped his tyranny and Ganondorf disappeared after he was banished into the Forbidden Jungle to be eaten by beasts, never to be seen again. Sora: And that’s why Leomon got Excalibur out; As a reward for defeating Ganondorf with his heroic valor and kindness. I know this story. Toshiko: Sora, it’s more than just a story. It’s a lesson, teaching us that we can’t make the same mistake like Ganondorf did when it comes to following our path of fate. I just want what’s best for you. Sora: (Sarcastically) Right. Like how you used to support my dream of being a knight princess? Toshiko: Sora…. Sora: (Sarcastically) And then changed because of Uncle Yupa’s death? Toshiko: (Starting to get angry) Sora…! Sora: (Sarcastically) And Dad losing his foot? Toshiko: ENOUGH!! YOU ARE NOT BECOMING A KNIGHT PRINCESS, EVER!! (Silence, then Sora got angry and stormed to her bedroom door) Sora: Why can’t you listen and understand?! (Silence, then Sora storms off. Later in the master bedroom at night, Toshiko is sadly finishing ironing a cloth tapestry with pictures of everyone looking straight ahead sewn on it. Haruhiko comes in and saw Toshiko looking sad) Haruhiko: I take the lecture didn’t go well? Toshiko: (Sighs sadly) No. I don’t know what to do. Haruhiko: If you could just…. Toshiko: I’m not letting her become a knight princess. (A short pause, then….) Haruhiko: I was just gonna say practice what you try to say to Sora. (Toshiko looked at him in confusion) Toshiko: I know what to say, but…. Haruhiko: Come on. Pretend I’m Sora. You know…. (Then he pretends to be Sora) Haruhiko: (Imitating Sora) I don’t want to be a simple girl running the farm all the time! I want to be a knight princess, fighting in battles for what’s right like my Uncle Yupa! (Then he spoke up normally) Haruhiko: (In normal voice) Come on. (Then Toshiko gave in calmly and practiced) Toshiko: Sora, I know you want this dream. After all you’ve learnt from taking care of the farm animals, the barn, everything in our home, I just want what’s best for you. (Outside in the horse stable, Sora is also practicing her reasoning with Toshiko with her group while cleaning it) Sora: But you did want what’s best for me when I had this dream of becoming a knight princess, and you supported. (Then we switch between scenes, as if they are talking to each other) Toshiko: I know it seems unfair, but what other choice do we have for your future? We can’t just run away from what we choose. Sora: I wasn’t planning on running away from it. Toshiko: But are you willing to pay the price like Yupa did and your father almost did? Sora: I’m not doing this to hurt you. I just want to make you proud of me. Toshiko: If you could just see what I mean from all of this, then you’d understand. Sora: But I do understand. I just need support. Toshiko: But you’ll understand, if you just…. Sora: I want to make you understand my dream, if you just…. Toshiko: Listen. Sora: Listen. (In the stable, after Sora said this, she then changed the subject to her group) Sora: Is that good enough? Izzy: It might be good enough. (Sora then went glum) Sora: “Might,” huh? I don’t think it’ll work. She’ll never understand nor be there for me like she never has for the past four years. Mimi: It’ll be fine, Sora. Sora: What makes you say that, Mimi? Mimi: I don’t know. But maybe one day, if you prove it to her, she’ll understand and be there for you again. Joe: Just hopefully as long as it’s not another fight. (Sora smiled softly a bit) Sora: Thanks. (Then with that, the stable was cleaned and they head inside) Coming up: Three mysterious villainous creatures, consisting a certain bowling ball-shaped bat Digimon, a spider woman Digimon, and a mummy Digimon, break in Canterlot and after injuring Leomon, steal Excalibur. But thankfully in an unfortunate way, the three creatures lose Excalibur in the Forbidden Jungle thanks to a certain bandicoot’s group intervening. Then the next morning, all of the kingdom’s warriors, under Sora’s group’s request under Toshiko’s suggestion, partake in an archery tournament, which two warriors win, but doesn’t end well for Sora when she partakes after the winner announcement to please Toshiko and change her mind. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Fanmakes Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies